Badger
BDG |motto = "Enjoy Robust, Durable Handsets" |dev = Mobile Phones *Badger Crappy *Badger Cellphone *Badger Touchscreen Phone Operating Systems *BadgerOS Communications *Badger Communications |net = }} Badger is a mobile phone company in the HD Universe. The player can buy stocks from them in the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Description It is based on T-Mobile while the name is based on Fido Solutions, a company only operating in Canada. It benefits of some of the largest stock increases. Despite this, the action's prices are very low compared to other businesses. Background ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It is Niko Bellic's first cell phone provider that he uses to communicate and interact with the environment. Badger equipment is not compatible with ringtones or wallpaper and only prominently displays the Badger logo as its theme. In the The Ballad of Gay Tony DLC, Luis's owns a more modern phone, a Badger Touchscreen Phone for the entire game. It is more advanced than the previous Badger Cellphone, with the ability to take pictures (though pictures are never saved outside of missions) and add ringtones and themes. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Introduced in Chinatown Wars the PDA runs on the Badger network. It's operating software is known as BadgerOS which provides access to the game menu and features. While it cannot make calls like a cellphone the PDA (in a similar fashion to a computer) can be used to send and receive emails. There are three themes offered from the settings menu; the default Badger skin, a Sprunk skin and another skin for Tw@ Internet Cafe. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Badger continues to rise in value on BAWSAQ with the company benefiting from high stock increases despite action prices remaining at a very low level. It's main branch office, the Badger Building, can be found in Vinewood and likely serves as the regional head office. The company's ads are now more competitively aggressive towards its main competitor with slogans such as "wider coverage than Tinkle." There are also Badger cell tower stations, such as the one on Mount Gordo, close to the spawn point of a Sanchez (livery). Known Users *Niko Bellic *Johnny Klebitz *Huang Lee *Luis Fernando Lopez *Franklin Clinton Gallery Badger Touchphone-TBoGT.png|Luis' phone. Badgercellphone-IV.png|Niko's badger cell phone (later changed). Badger-os-iphone.jpg|Huang's badger iOS in GTA CTW. Badger_streetphone-GTAV.jpg|A Badger public phone in GTA V. BadgerBillboard-GTAV.png|Badger ad in GTA V. PhoneBooth-GTAV-Badger.png|Badger phone booths in GTA V. Screen shot 2015-01-18 at 10.12.56 PM.png|Franklin's Phone. Bader-tlelephone-franklin-house.jpg|A Badger phone in Franklin's house. BadgerBuilding-GTA-V.jpg|Badger Building in Los Santos. Badger-advertisement-in-korean-GTAV.jpg|Badger advertisement in Korean Plaza. BadgerDesertRaid-GTAO-front.png|'Badger' livery for the Desert Raid. Tulip-GTAO-front-Badger.png|'Badger' livery for the Tulip. Trivia *The Badger network, like the Whiz network, is capable of sending photos, as shown by Ray Boccino sending Niko a picture of a target in the mission A Long Way To Fall, which means that perhaps Niko's inability to use themes, ring tones and to take and send pictures is not due to the network, but to the cell phone model he used at the time. *Ray Boccino owns a Badger phone, however it is shown as a Whiz phone, and also in the cutscene for the mission Late Checkout, he is seen throwing his phone at the waiter in the restaurant, which is used in an Whiz Wireless television commercial demonstrating "Enjoy Robust, Durable Handsets". *In the Ballad of Gay Tony, though the player has a Badger phone, if they go into the "Themes" menu, they may select a Whiz Wireless wallpaper. *Badger is used as another term to fart in some parts of the UK, to keep up with Rockstar's crude humour. Interestingly, Badger also means annoying or pestering to one another in the US. **However, it is also a British term meaning to pester someone incessantly in an attempt to get what you want. Which in this case, the company want the consumer to purchase one of their mobile phones. See Also *bitterSweet *Fruit Computers in HD Universe *Panoramic *Whiz pl:Badger es:Badger de:Badger Communications ru:Badger hu:Badger pt:Badger Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Corporations Category:Communications Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Phone Companies Category:Companies